1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of book support racks. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a book stand that supports a book over a supine user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While reading in bed, it is difficult to hold a book without some way to support the weight and properly position the book at a comfortable position for reading. Book stands have been developed to support the weight of a book to make it easier to read in bed, but these devices can be expensive, heavy and may be not adjustable.